An advance in the construction of spas has been the development of modular construction systems that allow for easier upgrading and repair of water jet systems in a spa. These modular systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,754,989, issued 26 May 1998, titled “PLUMBING AND SHELL SYSTEM FOR SPA”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,092,246, issued 25 Jul. 2000, titled “PLUMBING AND SHELL SYSTEM FOR SPA”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,073, issued 14 Dec. 1999, titled “JET ZONE DISTRIBUTION SYSTEM FOR SPAS”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,987,663, issued 23 Nov. 1999, “MODULAR SYSTEM FOR SPAS AND BATHING SYSTEMS”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,256,805, issued 1 Jul. 2001, titled “MODULAR SYSTEM FOR SPAS AND BATHING SYSTEMS”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,543,067, issued 8 Apr. 2003, titled “INTEGRATED MANIFOLD SYSTEM FOR SPAS”; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,908,684, issued 22 Mar. 2007, titled SPAS AND BATHING SYSTEMS WITH UPGRADEABLE AND INTERCHANGEABLE JET STATIONS” (Ludlow system). These patents provide background, and are hereby incorporated by reference.
In modular systems, a shell, or spa containment, is constructed with depressions or hollows in a shell wall. Each of the hollows is fitted with a module that comprises a plate for the hollow upon which are mounted jets for injecting water into the spa shell. One or more water inlets extends through the shell to provide water for the jets. The water inlets may communicate water from a water supply. Also, air is supplied to the module from an air inlet and air supply. The flow of air and water through the jets, in isolation or combination, may be controlled to provide the user with a desired flow rate and corresponding sensation.
With this construction, using one or more standard hollow designs, the bathing system can be upgraded or repaired with new jets by an easy hand replacement of the module with a new one having the same or different jets.
While prior-art modular spa systems have many advantages, there may be found some difficulties. For example, the supply lines or tubing located behind the plate and that deliver water and air to the jets are susceptible to residual buildup on the supply lines or tubing from stagnant water and chemicals, the supply lines or tubing therefore requiring cleaning and eventual replacement. Furthermore, the tubing may be interwoven, therefore requiring time to separate the tubing. Such a configuration makes tubing cleanup, repair, and replacement more difficult.
A construction that provides the advantages of a modular spa but with enhanced water and air delivery would be an advance in the art.